1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a positioning device, a positioning method and a storage medium.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, there are provided positioning devices that perform positioning of a current position in a predetermined time interval using a positioning unit capable of measurement of an absolute position such as GPS (Global Positioning System). In addition, positioning of an absolute position by way of such a positioning unit, in general, requires high electrical power consumption, and thus the positioning interval of the absolute position is set to be large to some extent in order to suppress electrical power consumption.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-197064 proposes a device designed to achieve an improvement in positional accuracy only in the vicinity of an intersection by shortening the positioning time interval, in order to prevent a delay in reroute setting that arises due to the length of the positioning interval.
However, although the size of the area which requires high accuracy of positioning would change in accordance with a purpose of use, the positioning device described in the above-mentioned Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-197064 is devised to attain only one purpose of use, i.e., improving accuracy of positioning only in the vicinity of an intersection, and thus cannot change accuracy of positioning in accordance with a purpose of use, and accordingly is lacking in convenience.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a positioning device, positioning method and storage medium having stored therein such a program capable of improving the positional accuracy in accordance with changes in purpose of use, while suppressing the consumption of electrical power, and to improve the convenience to the user.